


Ice Skating

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice Skating](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452183) by minzimpression. 



Если подумать, Бен должен был понять, что попытка доказать сестре свое умение ехать на коньках задом наперед, на одной ноге и с закрытыми глазами плохо кончится.

Она всегда подбивала его на то, что он не мог сделать, но ей пытался доказать обратное.

Однако теперь худшее уже случилось.

Бен проехал не меньше половины замерзшего озера. Наверное, потому что кричащие люди отпрыгивали с его пути: сам он закрытыми глазами не видел. Но, в конце концов, споткнулся о чью-то перчатку, потерял равновесие и…

(Потом Рей сказала ему, что он выполнил впечатляющий пируэт).

Конечно же, он упал и приземлился лицом в промежность какого-то парня. На лед рухнули оба.

(Ну, хотя бы лицо Бена мягко приземлилось).

— _Слезь_ с меня.

Какой прекрасный голос, полный злости и ненависти. Как раз в его вкусе.

Бен недостаточно быстро отреагировал: длинные пальцы вцепились в его волосы и резко дернули. Бен застонал и встретился с ледяным взглядом. Увидел зеленые глаза и рыжие волосы, торчащие из-под шапки.

— Прости. Ты в порядке? — спросил Бен, поднявшись на дрожащие ноги и протянув парню руку. Рыжий только фыркнул, намного изящнее Бена встал сам и впился в него взглядом.

Прежде чем Бен успел сказать что-то еще, рыжик отвернулся и заскользил в сторону высокой светловолосой женщины, которая смеялась почти до слез. Бен оценил движения крошечной задницы рыжего, упакованной в синие джинсы.

— С каких пор тебе нравятся хипстеры?

Рей остановилась рядом. Они наблюдали, как рыжий, жестикулируя, оглянулся на них. Бен неловко помахал ему. Парень определенно покраснел, а женщина рассмеялась еще громче.

— С тех пор как у них есть симпатичная задница и приятно сочетающаяся с моим лицом промежность, — после короткой паузы ответил Бен.

Рей сделала вид, что ее тошнит.

— Тебе нужно заняться сексом, — пробормотала она.

— Я как раз _пытаюсь_ это устроить.

— Целовать людей в промежность при первой же встрече не самый лучший способ.

Бен заскулил, по-настоящему заскулил: рыжик и блондинка ехали к краю катка, очевидно, накатавшись.

Рей закатила глаза, а потом страдальчески вздохнула.

— Тебе повезло, что я знакома с Фазмой. Если ты прикроешь меня в следующие выходные, и я попаду на вечеринку в честь двадцать первого дня рождения Финна, то я спрошу у нее номер парня.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Согласен, — ответил он. Они дали друг другу «пять», и Рей предложила ему небольшую гонку.

Бен согласился.

Ему пришлось увернуться от какого-то невоспитанного ребенка, внезапно появившегося перед ним на льду, и отскочить.

Прямо на рыжего, который сидел на мерзлой траве и снимал коньки.

В этот раз его лицо повстречалось с промежностью Бена.

И Бен почувствовал, что эта встреча станет началом прекрасных отношений.


End file.
